Lucky News!
'Lucky News!' is a series by Malevolence Crystalised, It generally reports what are New Fanons on Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki and recieves callers that refernce users in Wikia. It's follows no storyline unlike other Fanons. It's theme is a Parody of Lucky Channel! of (Lucky Star) and News. Overview Lucky News! '''is a spinoff on Holy Blade Order News Season 1 and continuing it with Lucky news Malevolence Crystalised, Benevolence Eternal and Niko Bellic it features multiple reference callers from different games and special guests and reports from the world of Kingdom Hearts. However, it's main difference from Season 3' It possibly has a new cast and it does not broadcast news, hence, being more like '''Lucky Channel from Lucky Star as the cast does not have News broadcasts and does not end with PSA '('Public Service Ayano) another parody of PSA's (Public Service Anouncements). Public Service Ayano PSA '''or '''Public Service Ayano is a parody of PSA's in real life this was because User:Malevolence Crystalised was irritated about PSA's and wanted a PSA which was more amusing than, making someone guilty about the PSA. Hence, Public Service Ayano was created. It is hosted by Ayano Katagiri and has random Co-hosts. Cast Benevolence Crystalised / Eternal Main Article: Benevolence Benevolence is a happy-go-lucky, proactive and optimistic. She is the absolute reverse of Malevolence and is extremely friendly. She is the Main Character of Lucky News! and has the most positive reception from callers. She is based on the thought of a reversed Malevolence and KujaRhapsodos reversing his name to Benevolence in an IRC. She is the only host that does not get paid to work for Lucky News because "It's my only fanon! And I'd love to work for un anyways!" She commonly gets on Malevolence's nerves. She is the concept of Ayano Katagiri. Malevolence Crystalised Main Article: Malevolence Ribbons Crystalised A typical antagonist forced to join a Fanon which her creator makes. This is the main reason why she greatly dislikes being on the show. She greatly dislikes people with low intelligence and arrogant people. She is constantly troubled by calls from Katherine. Niko Bellic He is the only male host and is the only character in the trio that does not have much influence in the events of Lucky News. He commonly helps Malevolence. Ayano Katagiri Main Article: Ayano Katagiri Ayano is the host of the Public Service Ayano and rarely visits the actual Lucky News! She is typically promotes the the reverse of the subject in each PSA which is a running gag on her. She is extremely stubborn and childish which offten irritates guests. Broadcasts Season 1 (Holy Blade Order News) Episode 1 Holy Blade Order News I Episode 2 Holy Blade Order News II Episode 3 (Finale) Holy Blade Order News III Season 2 Episode 1 Lucky News! Episode I The cast primarily talks to people with from games that Rockstar Games creates namely Grand Theft Auto. Episode 2 Lucky News! Episode II Ayano is mistaken for Malevolence... It is also the end of Season 1 Episode 3 (Continuation) Lucky News! Episode 1 Season 2 The cast talks about how long could Kingdom Hearts Legacy take to be completed.... Category:Lucky News